


Your Choice

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [37]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Like a centaur, M/M, Mpreg dynamics, Rhinotaur Hugo, Size Difference, but a rhino, rhino cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Hugo chooses a new bride, Vaughn, it shocks everyone, especially Vaughn. He's too old to be eligible and he wouldn't make a good mate. Hugo, the rhinotaur chief, thinks otherwise.





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/179589459142/vaughn-with-size-diffrence-and-a-rhino-3

The new chief of the Rhino tribe was decided and everyone celebrated. Across the land, they talked of the mighty Rhinotaur, his lower half of a rhino, his upper half human, with two great horns rising from his head. Hugo had honor, he was brave, he was strong, he was-

Tired of these marriage customs. Eligible mates, male and female, arrived to capture his claim and it was getting tiresome. There were so many clans and tribes, keeping track of them was getting needlessly hard. He was a warrior, and a protector, he had no time for ridiculous politics.

He stood behind a tent, taking a moment to hide from the gathering families when he heard voices from the other side.

“Now, remember, this is your last chance!” A woman, probably a mother, hissed. “If you can’t get him to take you, you’ll never have another chance at marriage! You’re too old for this as it is and the only reason they allowed it was because there were so few child bearers left!”

“Huh. I thought it was because you bribed- ow!”

Hugo heard the sharp _thwap_! to the head.

“ _Your here to bring honor to this family, Vaughn! Do you understand me? You’re already five years past what’s tolerated for an unwed bearer!_ ” Her voice was low and angry.

Hugo walked away, uncaring of family squabbles. Just more politics. He knew about the clan the family came from, all about royalty and who could outshine the other. There were rarities among them, including women who could impregnate and men who could bear children. They were highly sought after and anyone having them in their family were instantly noble.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Finally, when Hugo could wait no longer, he made his appearance. They fawned over him, like they always did. He was large and strong, his human part covered with thick hair. He smirked at their attention. Sure, he hated these customs, but he wasn’t one to turn down a compliment.

There was only one person who paid him no attention. A man, older than everybody else, with his arms crossed. He struck Hugo still for a moment. He was incredibly short, shorter than everyone lined up next to him. He was dressed in fine silk, that draped over his extremely toned body and accentuated everything. He was not delicate like the women and men they always shoved at him, he was… Standing on the silk garment, a corner caught under his foot, obviously shorter than the tailor realized.

He wanted to go immediately to the short man and skip all the others, but appearances needed to be kept up, so he trudged through the same type of persons that were always brought to him. He asked them the same questions and got the same answers. He moved along, down the line of twenty, until he got to the man he’d been eyeing, third to last.

Hugo looked down a the man as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “What’s your name?”

The man, his muscular arms crossed, glared at Hugo. He opened his mouth, and then heard a very loud clearing of the throat behind him. He snapped his mouth shut, and then he spoke again. “Vaughn.”

“And how do you think you could make the tribe stronger?”

He glared at Hugo, jaw clenched. “I don’t.”

“Vaughn!” a woman gasped.

Hugo recognized it immediately as the one from earlier. He eyed the man. His rhino half stopped just under his chest, while his torso reached above it. He was unused to such a short human, especially one that glared him down, uncaring. “And why not?”

“Because I’m not a good candidate. I’m not a warrior, I love libraries and mathematics, and I’m not going to run out into battle. I love learning and teaching, but I always teach the wrong things. And it’s not like you’ll want me anyway, I’m _too old_ , ancient, absolutely unworthy of love because of how old and unhonorable I am. I’m surprised they’re not digging my grave already.”

The corners of Hugo’s lips twitched upward. A woman, the mother, left the crowd and came over to him. “I’m _so_ sorry!” She gripped Vaughn’s arm tightly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him!” She smiled apologetically. “He’s normally not like this.”

Hugo held his hand up to silence her. “Go back to your place. This conversation is between Vaughn and I.” His tone was harsher than it would have been, had he not heard her words before this encounter.

Vaughn’s eyes widened and he looked over Hugo suspiciously. His mother froze, and then squeezed Vaughn’s arm in a warning before stiffly walking back to the crowd and her husband.

Hugo looked at Vaughn. “If our village was under attack what would you do?”

Vaughn shrugged. “I’d get the children out of there.”

This was the same answer as all the other’s had been.

“If you were blind enough to not notice the attackers get that close, I’d want to make sure your next generation grew up wiser and smarter.”

 _That was new_. Hugo’s eyes widened and this time, he could not hide the impressed smirk spreading across his face. Behind Vaughn, his mother covered her face in horror. Hugo continued to the next question. “And when I leave for battle, what would you do, besides miss me?”

“I wouldn’t miss you. I don’t know you. And it doesn’t matter, you’re not going to pick me.”

“Humor me,” Hugo said.

Sighing and rolling his eyes. “I’d run away. Go find a library and never come back.”

“Vaughn!” his mother screeched.

Hugo choked down his laughter, wanting to remain as unbiased as possible. “And how would you show your devotion to me?”

Vaughn frowned. “That question is stupid. I _don’t know you_ , how am I supposed to know that?”

“How do you show affection for others?”

His brows widened. “You met my mother, right? It’s only my parents and I.”

“And would you be faithful to me and only me?”

Vaughn grunted. “Depends on how you act. If you’re a complete asshole, I’d want nothing to do with you, though, I would give you the courtesy of breaking whatever bond before leaving. Unless you were cruel as well, then I’d just leave. I’m not going to be stuck in an unhappy bond.”

At this, everyone gasped and whispered. His answer was unheard of, unthought of. Dishonorable. He stood his ground, glaring daggers at Hugo. Hugo heard their whispers, they were absolutely sure now that Vaughn had messed up any chance of Hugo wanting him.

“And lastly, have you been pure with your body?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” Vaughn snapped.

Hugo nodded, gave the customary bow and moved on to the others. When he was finished, he excused himself to his hut to think things over and ordered everyone to stay where they were.

He stalked away quickly, shutting himself away in his home where no one could hear the bark of laughter that finally burst from him. He laughed loudly and unabashedly and for a long while.

When he returned, he was calm, focused and prepared to give his answer. “My new mate will be Vaughn.”

“WHAT!?” Vaughn gasped over the outcry of everyone else. The other rhinotaurs cheered. Vaughn was frozen to his spot as Hugo went over to him and bowed low, extending out his hand for Vaughn to take. He glared at Hugo. “I’m not taking that. You’re insane. No one in their right mind would want me after-”

“You were so honest?” Hugo straightened, smirking wide and speaking loudly. “Yes, people hate honesty, especially when it’s about them. We, however, believe it’s up there with honor and loyalty.” He moved to stand next to Vaughn, making the others move out of the way. Hugo set his hand on Vaughn’s back and guided him away and into the village.

The wedding ceremony was that day, quick and without the normal customs. Hugo did not want to scare Vaughn away, their situation already teetering on a thin line. Vaughn said nothing and he rolled his eyes with every word he spoke. Hugo bent low to give him a small, light kiss on the lips to seal their bond.

When they returned to the large hut, Hugo dropped Vaughn off. “I have a few things to do. I’ll come and fetch you for supper.” He smirked, eyes twinkling. “Please, do not run away just yet. Give me a chance, you might like me.”

Vaughn was silent, his eyes distrustful.

When Hugo returned, Vaughn was still there, stiff and guarded. Hugo smiled proudly and escorted him to the center of their village, where a large, long table sat where heaps and heaps of food took up the center. It was a huge table for all the villagers to eat at with the Chief and his mate, both seated at the head. A special seat needed to be brought over for Vaughn so he could reach his plate, with the promise of making an official one for him later.

He’d shrugged. “It’s just a chair.”

Hugo caught the smiles from the other villagers and knew he’d made the right choice.

When it came time to sleep, Hugo pulled Vaughn close on their wide bed. Vaughn was even more stiff than before, most likely waiting to be taken. Hugo held him, weariness from the day finally catching up to him. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, Vaughn. We are not like the other clans. We love victory, yes, but only after it’s been fought for with hard work, trust, honesty, and honor. We will only go as far as you want to.”

And Hugo proved that it was true. He never stepped over any boundary Vaughn had, only touching his back to escort him somewhere or hold him during sleep. He was patient with Vaughn’s reluctance and anger, talking with him casually even when all Vaughn would do was glare at him. He walked Vaughn through the village, showing him where everything was and introducing him to others.

Vaughn was quiet with them, remaining neutral, but never disrespectful. And they were kind to him, all sensing or guessing the anger that welled deep inside the human.

One leaned down to Vaughn, whispering. “Oh, how he boasts about you! The most attractive human there ever could be. How lucky he was to find you and how he’d choose you every ti-”

“That is enough, Mildra!” Hugo stammered, his cheeks burning as he ushered Vaughn away. She winked at Vaughn, her smile mischievous and proud. Vaughn was quiet the rest of the day, letting Hugo show him around. When they returned to their hut, Vaughn watched Hugo as he fell back onto their bed, stretching.

“You…” he began, his voice softer than he’d intended. Hugo looked at him, body spread out, arms behind his head. Vaughn continued. “You really wanted me?”

Hugo sat up, frowning. “Of course I did. You were far superior than all the rest. The only honest one out of all the clans.”

The human held himself, suddenly looking very vulnerable. Hugo’s breath caught, it had been a week since their bonding and it was the first time Vaughn wasn’t speaking from anger or annoyance.

He frowned, his eyes pinned to the floor. “I just don’t… understand why.” If it was possible, he shrank even more into himself. “I’m… Obsolete and not useful…”

Anger swelled inside Hugo at Vaughn’s words. He moved from the bed and over to Vaughn, crouching down as low as he could. It wasn’t good enough for him and he took Vaughn’s hand and lead him to the bed to stand on. Vaughn obeyed quietly, avoiding any eye contact. Hugo crouched again, laying on the floor, so he could reach Vaughn.

“Your family are assholes,” he finally said. “Your whole society are assholes. _You are not obsolete_.” His hand cupped Vaughn’s jaw, lowering to catch his gaze. When his eyes flicked to Hugo’s, the rhinotaur smiled. “You are not obsolete. You are spirited and that’s a good thing. You will never be unwelcome here.”

A confused frown appeared and Vaughn seemed to struggle to say something. Then, he pulled away from Hugo, jumped down from the bed and left their home. Hugo swore, his fists clenching.

Vaughn did not show up for dinner, but he did return home as Hugo was laying in bed. In the darkness, Hugo watched the human pause over the plate of food Hugo had brought home, his hand hovering over it. Hugo was silent, not wanting to spook his mate.

Vaughn took a small piece and nibbled it. He took another and soon, had eaten the whole plate. Hugo smiled triumphantly.

Vaughn was not rude to him any longer after that day, but it was almost worse. He hardly spoke at all. At least before, Hugo knew what was happening, but now, there was a brick wall that kept Vaughn secret from him. Vaughn was passive, shrugging whenever Hugo asked him questions. He would leave before dinner, going out alone to do whatever it was he did and return when Hugo was asleep. Always, Hugo left him a plate of food which he would eat heartily. The distance was something he’d never had to deal with and it left him grasping at nothing. His tribe were open and vocal about their needs and everyone knew where they stood with everyone. With Vaughn… He wasn’t sure anymore.

It was a month into their bonding when Hugo finally had some good news. He sought out Vaughn who was observing the villagers in the market square and ushered him home. “I have a surprise for you!”

He was silent, letting Hugo lead him. He threw open the door to their hut, and pushed him inside.

Vaughn skidded to a halt and stared with shock. All around were his things from his home. All the books from his past life were piled everywhere, along with all the scrolls he’d written in and ink and quills. His maps were in a nice pile on the table along with his telescope and other mathematical and scientific tools. Even his clothes were there.

“What?” he whispered. He slowly went over to the items, fingering them gently, as though he wasn’t sure if they were really there.

“I had them sent out to collect your things the day we were bonded. I apologize that it took so long, apparently your parents put up quite a fight.”

He was quiet for such a long time that Hugo made himself comfortable, sitting down to watch his mate. Vaughn looked through everything, amazed each time he touched something.

“I hope they got everything, I had them go through the whole house. They told me you had a secret room your parents didn’t know about.”

“They destroyed everything when they first found my hiding place in my room. Burned all the books and maps, and destroyed my telescope and my tools… Said a bearer had no right to learn about nonsense. It wouldn’t be practical, not when my only use would be to be a devoted partner and parent…”

It was the most he’d ever said and it all made Hugo furious. “That’s despicable.”

Vaughn shrugged. “I was able to rebuild my collection once I found that secret room, but there were some books I could never find again.” He frowned, noticing new scrolls sitting next to fresh bottles on ink and quills. “These… Aren’t mine.” He looked at Hugo fully, another first.

Hugo smiled. “I had them pick up more supplies on their way back.”

Vaughn was stunned. He looked back at the scrolls, feeling the paper between his fingers. “Thank you…” he whispered. “All the others my parents offered me to wouldn’t have let me have these.” And then he smiled. He looked at Hugo, a warmth in his eyes and a smile on his lips. “Thank you.”

It was the most beautiful thing Hugo had seen. He beckoned Vaughn over. He hesitated for a moment and then came over, very shy, cheeks very pink. He had Vaughn stand on the bed and then pulled him into a kiss. It was light and gentle. He stared into Vaughn’s eyes. “You are my mate. My job is to make you happy. You are safe here and you will not be judged in this village. I was even thinking that it would be nice to have a school here and wanted to know if you’d be okay with teach-”

“Yes!” Vaughn said, breathless. He flushed at his sudden enthusiasm.

Hugo laughed. “Very good.”

While Vaughn organized all the things, Hugo excused himself to tend to the village. Vaughn still did not speak much, but it was more than before and it was _kind_. He was soft when he spoke, but it no longer held anger, only a shy curiosity about the village and Hugo. However, Vaughn still would not eat dinner with Hugo and it troubled him. He had thought after seeing all his things returned, Vaughn would sit with him again, but it continued. He would come home after dark and gorge himself on food before crawling into bed.

“May I ask where you go?” he said one night, pulling Vaughn close as he eased onto the bed.

“Hmm?”

“You do not show up to dinner anymore.”

“Oh.” There was shyness in his voice now. “I’m uh… It’s… It’s nothing,” he said, a nervous giggle exhaling from him. Vaughn looked horrified at the sound.

Hugo had never heard him do that before and he sat up to look at Vaughn, frowning. “Are you okay? What is it?” He reached over them to the candle above their bed and lit it, allowing him a small light to see.

Vaughn was red in the face, his eyes wide. “It’s nothing! Really!” he stammered.

“If it was nothing, then you would tell me.”

A shaky breath came from Vaughn. “I was… I… study… the plant and animal life… There are many I have never seen before…”

“Oh, is that all?” Hugo said, relieved. He smiled. “I had thought you didn’t want to be around me.”

“What?” Vaughn sat up, tucking his knees to him. “No! Well, I mean, the first time, yes, because it was too intense, I mean you were so nice and sincere and I felt guilty I’d been so rude to you and there you were being so nice and promising all those nice things, I just kinda panicked. I didn’t want to get my hopes up and then I was walking by the stream and saw fish I’d never seen before and started watching them and then a deer-like creature came over and I had to watch that and then the sun had gone down and it took me a while to find our hut. Every time I go out just to observe a little bit more, but I always lose track of time and I forget about food until I’m here and there’s always that plate for me and I’m always so grateful, but you’re always asleep and then I forget to thank you in the morning and I didn’t know how to or if it would be really awkward, cause I’m always really awkward no matter how many etiquette classes my parents stuck me in. I always said the wrong thing, or rambled forever or lost track of time, or got distracted and I would forget about our guests or that I was a guest and make presumptions or come off as insane because I also have a tendency to mutter to myself that I’ve never been able to kick. They tried everything, reminding me, punishing me, ridiculing me, but it was something I never really noticed until they told me. And you’ve been so, _so_ great to me I didn’t want to screw it up, but-”

Vaughn gasped when Hugo pulled him into a kiss. It was not gentle like before, it was deep and passionate. He held Vaughn close, his large arms wrapping around him. Vaughn’s hands were planted on Hugo’s chest, covered in thick hair. He’d been taken by surprise, torn from his nervous rambles and thrown into reality where his mate was kissing him furiously.

Hugo broke away, both breathing heavily. “I,” Hugo breathed. “I apolo-”

Vaughn wrapped his arms around Hugo and kissed him back, his brain finally catching up. He leaned into Hugo, a small moan seeping between their kisses. It energized Hugo and he let his hands wander, pulling Vaughn’s shirt up to feel over the human’s chest, over those toned abs.

When they broke from their kiss again, Hugo rested his chin on Vaughn’s head. Vaughn rested his against Hugo’s chest, hands kneading those large arms.

“Vaughn, I don’t want to go faster than you’re ready for.”

“I’m… I’m ready…”

“Are you sure?”

In response, Vaughn kissed Hugo’s chest.

“We will need to ease you into it.”

They started with Hugo’s fingers, easing in and out of Vaughn. Hugo lay on the floor, reaching over and kissing Vaughn all over while he mewled quietly. When Vaughn was comfortable taking Hugo’s fist, the rhinotaur smiled, kissing him furiously before instructing him to slid to the edge of their bed.

Vaughn’s eyes were wide when he saw Hugo, quickly sitting up to look it over. His head hit Hugo’s rhino stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. He knelt under Hugo, his hands wandering over the rhinotaur’s cock. It was long, and large and curved like a lightning bolt. He lifted it up, the size filling his hands easily. There was a part that flared out, with a smaller cock inside it. Vaughn felt it over, jumping when it twitched and Hugo gasped quietly.

Vaughn looked up at Hugo, flushing when he realized he’d gotten distracted.

“Do not worry about it,” Hugo smiled. “It is yours to do with as you please.”

His cheeks got hotter and he slid back to his spot, biting his lip. Hugo kissed his neck, easing Vaughn away from embarrassment and back into pleasure, hand wandering over his body, groping and stroking. Vaughn gasped, his back arching, taken by Hugo’s hands.

His front feet climbed onto the bed and he mounted Vaughn, guiding the top part of it in. His mate hissed, his head rolling back as it entered him. He was glad they prepared, for it was large and fit him snuggly. Hugo rocked on the bed, his length sliding into Vaughn slowly, agonizingly slow. Vaughn fisted the blankets, huffing and puffing, back arching as it all rubbed against him thickly. Hugo leaned against the wall of the hut, his ducked, watching Vaughn wriggled and writhe under him. It was an aggravating climb that had Vaughn incoherent and dizzy.

It was the best sight Hugo had ever seen. His mate was lost in all the pleasure, gurgling in a madness only he could give. They’d come so far from that first day, from all the anger. Now, only love was between them and Hugo had fought for it and he’d won it.

Slowly, he pushed in further and further until the flared section pushed against that asshole. Vaughn grunted loudly, gasped as it eased inside him and then began to expand. His moans where loud, seeping through the walls of their home to the village, filled with lust and immeasurable pleasure. Hugo was getting close as his cock expanded, driving Vaughn insane, his own cock full and hard and dripping on his stomach. The wonderful sight moved Hugo and he came, shooting into Vaughn. His load was enormous and hard, pushing Vaughn upwards as he screamed in his own orgasm, the immense pressure hitting his insides and making him cum instantly. It shot out from his ass like a geyser, soaking everything around them.

Vaughn gasped for air as the forceful stream dissipated and Hugo pulled out, sending his mate into overstimulated convulsions, his back arching beautifully. Hugo kissed over Vaughn, slow and proud. He smiled even wider when Vaughn gripped onto him, arms and legs holding him close, breathless, hips rocking still as his cock pressed against Hugo’s torso. He held Vaughn close while he floated down from such a high, his chin resting on Vaughn’s head.

Vaughn’s eyes were heavy, his body wiped of most of his energy, but he helped clean up, tossing the blankets into the laundry basket and collecting new ones. Hugo pulled the mattress up and took it out of the hut to lean against it for the night and unrolled the spare.

“ _That’s_ what that’s for?” Vaughn asked, face deep red. Now whoever hadn’t heard would see plain as day. He mopped up the floor as best he could, trying to forget how loud and careless he’d been.

“Of course,” Hugo said easily. “We’ll wash it tomorrow and let it dry overnight.” He placed the mattress on the bed frame and pulled Vaughn onto it and under the blankets. “I hope I didn’t hurt you?” he asked. Vaughn faced him, head resting on Hugo’s broad chest. He frowned when Vaughn didn’t answer. He gazed down through the moonlight, finding that his mate had fallen fast asleep. He kissed the top of Vaughn’s head, his heart swollen with love and pride. He’d won Vaughn’s affection. It was the best feeling Hugo had ever had.

* * *

It was months later, when the sun was setting and Hugo was once more searching for Vaughn. He found his mate, crouched by a stream, observing the fish. He lay down next to him, smiling.

“It is dinner time.”

“Hmm?” Vaughn asked, completely distracted by his findings.

Hugo reached out to touch his back, getting his full attention. His eyes were unfocused, distant, but he smiled wide at Hugo, standing on his tiptoes for Hugo to lean down and kiss him.

“When did you get here?”

Laughing, Hugo kissed him deeply. “It is dinner time.”

“Oh!” Vaughn stretched his arms past Hugo’s head, interlocking his fingers around the rhinotaur’s neck to pull him in for another kiss, this one longer and more purposeful. Vaughn smiled. “Alright, let’s go.” He let go and began to walk back.

Hugo joined him. “Afterwards, I have a surprise for you.”

“Another one?” Vaughn’s smile grew.

Hugo beamed. “You’ll see after supper.”

Supper was wonderful as always and Hugo enjoyed how Vaughn held his hand under the table, his thumb smoothing over it as he thought deeply while he ate. His mate was usually lost in his head, but he would idly reach for Hugo’s hand to hold and rub while his thoughts were a million miles away. Hugo chatted with the villagers, all of them used to Vaughn’s spaciness.

He’d already contributed much to their lives, teaching the children all about the world and life around them. He showed them how their villages ran, the histories about each holiday and celebration, all he’d meticulously sought out and questioned. He cheered them on when they learned to fight and hunt, while guarding and supporting those who couldn’t. He stood up to parents, fighting for the children’s right to not follow the norm. Hugo was proud of his mate who shook up the village, and challenged it. And Hugo would not deny how sexy Vaughn was, shorter than most children, cheeks red with anger, glaring down an angry parent twice his height and strength.

“I agree they all need to learn to fight, but fighting doesn’t equate to killing!” He yelled at the father. “You have two daughters who love battle and have killed many, be proud of them for that and proud of your son for his artistic ability!”

Hugo had watched it with pride, claiming him in bed that night, pounding into him and making sure it was extra loud for all the village to hear.

Now, he bent over Vaughn, carefully walking behind him as his hands covered his mate’s eyes. It was a little awkward, but they arrived safely. “Okay, you remember how I forbid you of going to the east side of the village?”

“Yeah?” Vaughn said cautiously.

“Well, it’s no longer off limits!” He removed his hands.

Vaughn blinked at the light and then gasped. “WHAT!?!?” He looked up at Hugo and then at the building. _At the library_. He ran over to it and inside.

Hugo laughed loudly, his stomach shaking. He went inside to watch Vaughn run all over, marveling at everything.

“Hugo!” He called from the other side of the building. “This is what you were doing!?”

“Yes,” he called back. “The same day I ordered your things collected. You said you would run away to a library, so I figured if I had one built here, you wouldn’t run away too far.”

Vaughn laughed and it was music to Hugo. He made his way to the rhinotaur, pulling a large step ladder over and standing on it. He was face to face with Hugo now and he hugged him, kissing him deeply. “I would never run away, not when I have everything I need and want right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
